¿Por qué no duermes?
by HopelessHeart
Summary: ...pero también la veías dormir porque siempre, en algún momento de la noche, tenía pesadillas. Femslash B/S


**Titulo:** ¿Por qué no duermes?  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Parejas:** Brittany/Santana  
**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
**Nota del Autor:** Este es cursi, si... pero es mi favorito, lo amo demasiado y espero que les guste. =)

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tus dedos viajaban con delicadeza por suaves mechones de cabello dorado que se extendían por toda tu almohada en toda su gloria. Como siempre estabas disfrutando de su toda suavidad y de su fragancia. Una mezcla entre rosas y un olor desconocido que provocaba en ti un extraño júbilo. Aún hoy estás tratando de identificar ese singular olor que la caracterizaba, y que solo te conformabas con llamarlo Brittany. Si, una mezcla entre rosas y Brittany.

Ella siempre lucía tan hermosa y tan llena de paz al dormir; precisamente por eso era que te gustaba verla dormir. Pero también la veías dormir porque siempre, en algún momento de la noche, tenía pesadillas. Y aunque no podías dormir con ella todas las noches para cuidar sus sueños, lo hacías cada vez que tenías la oportunidad.

Querías saber que podría estar molestándola tanto que estaba perturbando sus sueños. La mayoría del tiempo ella parecía feliz e iba por la vida haciendo felices a los demás, y te llenaba de frustración no saber que era eso que la preocupaba. Y como si fuera el momento justo, la viste arrugar el ceño. Siempre comenzaba de esa manera. Luego comenzaría a retorcerse y a quejarse, murmurando algo que no podías escuchar con claridad.

Todavía recordabas la primera vez que sucedió. La despertaste pero ella no quiso decirte lo que estaba soñando, dejándote confundida y frustrada. Así sucedió la segunda y la tercera vez, entonces te diste por vencida y decidiste cambiar de táctica. Primero, fueron pequeñas caricias en su abdomen, en su rostro, brazos, en su cabello, pero no funcionaba y ella despertaba; entonces tenías que fingir que dormías para que no se sintiera culpable por mantenerte despierta. Un día descubriste que pequeños besos en cualquier parte de su rostro la hacían relajarse y sonreír.

Mientras dejabas un beso en su frente y veías como su rostro se relajaba, pensabas en lo fácil que te resultaba estar con ella y lo afortunada que eras de tenerla. Ella no esperaba nada de ti, lo cual agradecías profundamente, sabiendo que nunca había sido fácil para ti expresar lo que realmente sentías; lo fácil que era para ti esconderte de los demás. ¿Con B? Con ella siempre era fácil ser tú misma porque jamás te juzgaba y eso te ayudaba a bajar las murallas que construiste a tu alrededor. Por eso querías tanto a tu novia. Podías ser tú misma sin sentir miedo alguno y eso te hacía inmensamente feliz.

Para las demás personas era siempre fácil pensar que eras algún tipo de persona descorazonada sin sentimientos solo porque no ibas por la vida expresándole tus sentimientos a cualquiera. Siempre tuviste una regla: _La única manera de evitar que te lastimen es siendo una arpía y no dejando a nadie conocerte en realidad. _Hiciste esa regla después que tú padre se fue, dejando a tú madre sola con cuatro niños que cuidar, y a ti devastada.

Pero Brittany supo como pasar con facilidad sobre esa regla y entonces podías sentirla bajo tu piel sin ninguna forma de escapar. Y quizás no merecías a una persona como ella pero eras egoísta, siempre lo habías sido, y no ibas a dejarla ir, no a menos que ella misma te lo pidiera.

No importaba si a la mañana siguiente te sentías cansada, para ti era importante que tu chica tuviera sueños placenteros. Y de todas maneras, no podías dormir sabiendo que ella estaba teniendo pesadillas. Si era tu trabajo siempre cuidar de B, ¿para qué dormir?

Esa noche era diferente y lo supiste cuando, mientras besabas con suavidad su barbilla, sus ojos se abrieron y te miró un poco atontada por el sueño. Sonreíste, acariciando su mejilla. "Hola"

"¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde, San? ¿No puedes dormir?" Te preguntó con voz rasposa.

"Te miraba dormir" Susurraste, sonriéndole con ternura, incapaz de ocultar todo el amor que sentías por ella.

"¿Por qué? Se supone que debes estar durmiendo" Dijo, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose mucho más a tu cuerpo.

"Porque me gusta" Simple. Dejaste un beso en su frente, cerrando tus ojos. Sintiéndote feliz, suspiraste.

"Pero necesitas dormir. ¿Por qué no duermes?"

"No puedo dormir sabiendo que tu no puedes dormir tranquila" Respondiste, acariciando su espalda.

No dijo nada más. Cerró sus ojos y pensaste que había vuelto a dormirse, pero la sentiste suspirar minutos después, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo llenos de confusión. "No entiendo" dijo en un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Respiraste profundo, preparándote para lo que venía. Las palabras no eran tus amigas, al menos no las cursis, pero por ella siempre lo intentabas.

"Siempre tienes pesadillas por eso siempre intento estar despierta para besarte cuando suceda. No puedo dormir sabiendo que tú no estas durmiendo bien"

Si, cursi, y además te abriste demasiado. Por un momento creíste que ella pensaría que estabas loca o algo por el estilo, pero tu corazón dio un brinco y tus ojos se humedecieron cuando ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, mirándote con tanta fascinación y amor reflejado en ellos; y te sentiste egoísta de nuevo porque ella era simplemente perfecta, pero no pensabas dejarla ir por eso la abrazaste con fuerza a tu cuerpo. Ella acarició tu cuello con su nariz muy lentamente haciéndote reír la sensación. No pudiste dejar de hacerlo cuando la escuchaste reír también. "No voy a ningún lado, San"

Tuviste que arrugar el ceño ante eso. Eso era precisamente lo que estabas sintiendo: Miedo. Te aterraba siquiera pensar que podías perderla y ella como siempre lo sabía. Te conocía tan bien.

"¿San?" Preguntó, su voz suave, separándose ligeramente para mirarte a los ojos. Sonrió cuando posaste tu mirada en la suya. "Te amo"

Sonreíste, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos, murmurando con satisfacción. "Yo también te amo" Ella abrió sus ojos al instante. Era la primera vez que se lo decías de vuelta y estabas feliz de verla sonreír con tanta ternura. "Yo también te amo" Se lo repetiste para asegurarte de que lo escuchara con claridad, y no pensara que solo lo había imaginado.

Ella atrajo tus labios a los suyos, colocando sus dos manos detrás de tu cuello, uniéndolos en un lento y tierno beso. Cerraste tus ojos disfrutando de la sensación que te provocaba su cuerpo tan cerca del tuyo, conciente de lo mucho que la amabas y lo orgullosa que te sentías de ti misma por haber abierto tu corazón para ella porque se lo merecía.

"Ahora sé que no voy a tener más pesadillas y podrás dormir sin preocuparte por mi" Ella te dijo, sonriente, dejando un pequeño beso en tus labios. Sonreíste, no pudiste evitarlo.

Después de todo, quizás si la merecías porque ella sabía perfectamente quien eras y lo que sentías, y aún así ella estaba allí, en tus brazos, diciéndote que te amaba, ¡y que Dios te ayude! Tú la amabas a ella.


End file.
